The Doctor's Apprentices (A Reader Involved Story)
by debisanacronym1
Summary: While you and the doctor are traveling, the Tardis detects something in a void between universes. I mean in retrospect you should have known just from that. Now the decision is yours. Will you let the game continue, or save everyone and end the chain? ((11th doctor, The Ponds and River will be mentioned/visited in later chapters, T for swearing))
1. The day it all Changed

**Ello! Before anyone says anything, I know I still need to update 49 and counting but I've had this idea for a whomstuck fanfic for so long now you have no idea! There's a really good reason for why I haven't updated in so long and I'll tell you about that later! **

**Back on track, this is my first homestuck fanfiction so I'm sorry if some of the characters are ooc-ish I'm very recent to the fandom and I'm only in the middle Act 5, Act 2. So i'll try to keep up and if you think I need to improve in some area's or have some advice for me please tell me in the reviews or message me about it. **

**So anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy.**

* * *

_The Doctors Apprentices_

_-a whomstuck fanfiction-_

_Chapter 1: The day it all changed_

* * *

"Doctor!" you yell from the top of the stairs, trying to get his attention. You swipe a stray hair from the middle of your face. The helmet you were wearing sure did a number on your hair.

"Yes, what is it (y/n)?" he said not looking up from the control panels. He fiddled with buttons and levers and bounced around like a joyful kid on Christmas day, wile his faced stayed simple an concentrated.

"Where are all the womans cloths? I checked my closet and the wardrobe and it seems that they're all gone." you explained. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, giving off a small smile while doing so.

"She must be washing them all. I swear, the old girl is a house wife inside a big machine.", you laugh at the silly man's comment. He looks up tors you.

"Why what's wrong with what your wearing?" he ask. You raise your eyebrows at him.

"I'm wearing ancient Roman soldier attire." you say nearly laughing.

"Whats wrong with that?" he asked again, back to the control panels. Twisting and turning and pulling at things in (what would look like to the untrained eye) a random order. You sigh and bounce down the stairs with the same bit of energy he has.

"Nothing, except I don't want an under developed alien society to think I'm some sort of god or tyrant." you go to the panels and look onto the status feed. It seems that right now you were in-

"A void between universes?" you say out-loud.

"Yup! Nothing McNothingness here." he replies. You take another look at him, when you see what hes doing you get confused.

"Then why are you setting the tardis to land mode?" you ask, he continues to work frantically.

"Because she says something's here, and has she ever been wrong before?", you shrug.

"Fair enough." you say before dropping the piece of paper with the status and begin to help the doctor with the landing gear. At this point in your relationship you just go with what-ever either of you feel is necessary. He begins the count down.

"Gravity pull in 3... 2..." you immediately start to drop and you hold on to the panel.

"1!" you yell. Both of you began screaming as if you were in a fun roller-coaster ride, as excited like always to see where the tardis has brought you.

* * *

Karkat angrily typed at the computer. John was being especially annoying, and it was getting him into a special kind of rage. He hated that kid with a burning fucking passion, but at the same time he didn't wan't the kid to die because... fuck you that's why.

Suddenly he heard a very faint kinda buzzing-whooshing wave noise. It was barley even there and any other time he would of probably just ignored it or brushed it off as his imagination, but he was in a mood. So naturally he decided to lash out at group of friends for being assholes.

"Who the fuck keeps making that gog awful whooshing noise!" he yelled at the nearly quiet room. Everyone turned away from their computers and looked tords their friend.

"The fuck are you talking talking about dipshit?!" Sollux yelled back at him.

"The fucking whoosh croaking noise, that one of you assholes are making!" Karkat yelled back at him. He turned on his swiggle chair and looked at his "friend" with a death-glare, the atmosphere of a fight staring to brew.

"Well **_I _**don't hear a 'whooshing' noise so either I'm going deaf or the fact that we're all gonna die soon has finally caught up to you and you're going insane." Sollux made sure to put an emphasis on the 'I'. He knew it would piss him off severely.

"I'M GONNA-"

"Shut up I hear something..." Vriska yelled, pulling there attention away from each other. The whoosh-buzzing noise had turned into a whoosh-buzz-croaking noise that had become a lot easier to hear.

"Yeah its like a whoosh-buzz noise, right?" Karkat said, glad that someone knew what the hell he was talking about.

"Maybe coming from one of the computers?" Tavros asked trying to help come up with a logical answer.

"It shouldn't, I just fucking wen't through all the computers to see if any of you assholes broke something." Sollux snapped at him.

"What ever it is, it's getting louder and it's making me nervous..." Feferi said, she latched her arm onto Erdian's. Eridan draped his cape over her shoulders, in an attempted to calm his ex-moirail. He muttered something about filthy landwellers and how their stupid technology was making his "Gil" scared. Thankfully she didn't hear that though.

The noise was getting louder faster and as it got louder, the more the group argued.

"Sollux, are you sure its not one of the computers?"

"How many fucking times do I have to say that I _checked the damn things_."

"Can't you just look through them again?

"No he can't because he's a lazy fuck."

"Excuse you bitch, I'm the reason we're still alive. All your bullshit "leading" has done nothing but almost kill us."

"Well maybe if you assholes just fucking listened to me-"

**_*BOOM!*_**

The entire metor shook and the lights turned off. In that moment all of their hearts dropped into their stomachs. **_((an: I have no idea if that's what they call them or if they even have stomachs but I couldn't find anything that explained the troll body.))_**Everyone went silent... eerily silent, the only thing that could be heard was their own short breaths, as they waited in shock for something to happen.

The lights flickered back and they all exchanged glances. No one dared to move. Finally it was Tavros, who said what everyone was thinking.

"Somethings on the ship..."


	2. Landing with a Bang

_The Doctors Apprentices_

_-a whomstuck fanfiction-_

_Chapter 2: Landing with a Bang_

* * *

Quickly, they turned off the lights and took shelter underneath the computer tables.

"How the hell can this even happen?" Eridan whisper-yelled, for fear that whatever landed could hear them. Gamzee began to open his mouth.

"If you fucking say 'Miracles' I'll rip off your horns and shove them up your ass!" Karkat snapped at him, with-out raising his voice. The high blood shut mouth and sunk back into his horn pile that had been pushed underneath the computer tables. Tavros patted his side in a comforting manner.

"Alright listen." Vriska started. "If we stay here and don't do anything, the likely-hood of us getting attacked is a lot higher then if we go and find out what landed here."

"Are you crazy?! We have no idea what that thing could be! And if it is alive we'll have no idea how to fight it!" Sollux whisper-yelled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sollux is right. How long has it been since we last ate? Four, Five days? Even if we did know how to fight it we'd be too weak to defend ourself's." Karkat said. He leaned back and tugged at his hair, trying to formulate some sort of a plan.

"So what... we stay here until we die?" Terezi chimed in.

"That's not really, uh, different from the original plan... except we're underneath tables now." Tavros spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry do **_you _**have a some sort of genius plan, because I'm dying to hear it." Karkat asked. Their eyes traveled to Tavros, all he did was look down and sink next to Gamzee some more.

Karkat crossed his arms and mumbled a faint 'Didn't think so...'. It's not like he enjoyed being an asshole it's just the fact that he (along with the rest of them) was so emotionally and physically drained, to the point that you could see how bad it become. They hadn't bathed in weeks, food rations (up until they ran out) had become so small that they weren't even getting any nutrients out them, and having to sleep on the cold metal floor was not helping any of this. By this point living had become its own hell and everyone was waiting for they day that-

A. One of them cracked.

or

B. They died out.

And just by taking a look around the room, Karkat knew that option A was a more likely possibility.

* * *

With a large thump you landed right on... something. Picking yourself up from the floor you looked over to your mentor/guardian for all extensive purposes. He was on the ground laughing like a lunatic. You smiled a toothy grin and walked over to him.

"You okay?" you asked as you extended your hand to him. He settled down a bit then grabbed it, pulling himself up with your help.

"Never better!" he replied. He skipped over to the tardis doors waiting for you to join him.

"Oh something new! I almost never get anything new anymore, with you know already have discovering nearly half the galaxy. Do you think there shops here I-"

"Doctor, your rambling." you say cutting him off, you grab your supernatural book-bag and sling it over your shoulder as you walk tors the doors.

"Also I highly doubt there are any shops in the middle of nothing.", with a push both doors swung open and what the both of you say was... heartbreaking to say the least.

This shouldn't bother you, seeing that you've seen tragedies like this before but... it does.

From your educated guess It looks to be the fresh remains of an alien society. There was ash and craters everywhere. Whatever remains of buildings where burnt and crumbled, side walks were broken, the melted remains of weapons and army supplies were scattered in every direction, anything that lived here is most defiantly gone. You felt a hand clasp around yours. You didn't dare look at him.

Looking out to the distance, you saw a building. It seemed to be the only one in tact. It wasn't very far... maybe a mile at most. It was 4 or 5 stories... you wouldn't know untill you got a closer look at it.

"Doctor." you say grabbing his attention.

"That building. I think we're supposed to go there." you give a slight nod of the head in the direction of the building. He lets go of your hand and takes a couple steps forward and squints. Even though you where behind him you knew he was squinting. Its practically his thing. He has alot of things now that you think about it. No no no... things isn't specific enough. Quirks perhaps? You don't really know. The doctor is a strange man, and its hard to keep up with all of his intrest and the small things about him. Luckily only you and one other person in this dimension can keep up with him. That one person would be here right now if she wasn't to busy with work. You need to make a mental note to go visit her after this trip.

"(y/n)?" Doctor said snapping you out of your trance.

"We need to visit River after this."

"What, why? Is she in danger?" he ask. You shake your head no.

"No she's fine. I just have the sense that we should see her soon. I kind of miss her.", the doctor smiled big.

"That's good! You need a feminine figure in your life." he spun on his heels and began walking away while fiddling with his screwdriver. You rolled your eyes and began walking tors the building with him.

"I don't need a feminine figure, your girlish screams can last me for an eternity." after that you both began pocking fun at each other (all in good heart), but while you were walking you couldn't shake the vague sense of deja vu. You knew this place...

* * *

**Fav and Review for more!**


End file.
